Local Hero
by TheBeaOf
Summary: AU. It is the 72nd Hunger Games. Logan Mitchell's name has been put into the pool for the past five years; however, he has managed to avoid being picked. The same goes for his friends, especially the youngest Carlos Garcia, but this year will prove to be different.
1. This Is It

**A/N: **This is just an idea that came to me and I expect this fic to be really long. I hope you guys like this and let me know if you want to see anything in the next few chapters! It's a Cargan friendship fic and I am completely open to your ideas! :)

* * *

A lump formed at the bottom of my throat as I walked towards the square. Despite the fact that I had managed to avoid being reaped ever since my name was put in when I was twelve, I was always worried that this year would be different. Clinging to me tightly was my best friend, Carlos Garcia, who was a year younger than I was. Carlos was even more scared than I was, and his body language clearly illustrated that. I would've put my arm around him reassuringly, but he had my right hand held tightly by his.

"It's okay, Carlos." I whispered, twisting my body to run my fingers through his hair. "You haven't been picked yet, and you won't be this year. It'll be someone else." Of course, I couldn't sincerely promise this since the Reaping was unpredictable. Anyone between the ages of 12 and 18 were liable; as the person grew older, the more times their name was put in. My other friends, James, Kendall, and I had one more year until we turned 18, but Carlos was different. If he was picked at 18, and we were 19, then none of us could volunteer for him. Carlos would be left to his own devices in the Games, which I knew he wouldn't want to do. He would be scared and lost, unable to kill the people from the eleven other districts. I didn't want to say that he would be one of the first to be killed, but I also didn't want to say that he would be one of the last tributes to die. He was built well; at least as well as anyone could be built living in our district, and he did have some muscle. I, on the other hand, was a bit less muscular, but still possessed sufficient upper body strength from physical labor.

Carlos tightened the grip he had on my hand and leaned in closer at my touch. "You think so, Logie?" He whispered back. We went through this every year since his name was put in, and we both knew I couldn't be sure. Carlos was well aware of this, but he never said it. In his eyes, if he didn't say it, then what I said was a sincere promise that couldn't be broken. I was reluctant to leave him with the other sixteen year olds, but I had to go and stand with James and Kendall. I dropped him off at his section and touched his shoulder in a brotherly manner. He stared back at me with eyes that made it harder to leave him. The brown orbs were practically begging me to make this be over so he could be at ease for another year. I swallowed and filled my own eyes with warmth and love.

"I'm going to see you after." This I could promise and Carlos' fingers remained clenched before they loosened. I ignored the other boys and focused on him, gave him one last smile, before finally turning around and walking to my own section. James smiled and placed his hand on my back comfortingly, knowing how worried I got for Carlos on Reaping Day. Kendall was in his own world, his eyes planted firmly on the ground, and I knew how much he opposed the Hunger Games. We all did, but it wasn't like there was anything we could do about it. Our district was extremely poor and stood no chance against the strength and power of the Capitol. If something were to happen, we would be slaughtered without question. To some, and at times even to me, death was more appealing than the conditions that we currently lived in. However, my anchor was Carlos and I knew he couldn't survive without me. In fact, we relied on each other and if I left, he would be lost. Albeit, he would have Kendall and James, but that wouldn't be the same. Being the third oldest, and the one closest to Carlos' age, I took it upon myself to ensure his safety. This meant making sure he didn't do anything to anger the Peacekeepers, who would waste no time in hurting him if he wronged them, and also that he at least ate something. There wasn't much for us, but we managed to get by with each other's help.

"How's Carlos?" Kendall finally whispered, the volume of his voice so quiet that I almost missed it.

"Nervous." The blonde let out a frustrated sigh, and I glanced back at him before turning right back around. We all knew how tough this was for our youngest member; being the three oldest, we could handle being reaped, in a way. Carlos, however, would just break down and it was this fact that prompted me to volunteer if his name was plucked from the bowl. Though, it would be hard for him, I would much rather he live here and be safe than fight for his life in the arena. At my sides, my fingers twitched as, finally, our escort came into view. As she spoke, I allowed myself to glance at Carlos, who was so tense that I was afraid he would stay like that forever. I was about to will him to look at me before he sensed my stare and looked at me. I smiled at him and he sent a nervous one back. The "special film" from the Capitol played faintly in the background as I focused on my best friend. Through the many boys that separated us, I sent as much strength as I could, hoping that Carlos would receive it. He opened his mouth, before it shut again and I briefly wondered what he wanted to say.

"The time has now come..." This introduction snapped my head back to face our escort and my heart began to race. My palms grew sweaty and my fingers twitched at my sides. A neutral expression remained on my face, however, as our escort finished her little speech about picking the tributes. As usual, the girls were picked first and I heard Kendall inhale. He grew nervous when the girls were picked, in fear that his little sister would be picked. Her name was only in the pool once, but that didn't mean anything. The Games were ruthless, from the Reaping to the finale. The name was unfamiliar to us, and Kendall immediately exhaled. The girl tribute, who was around our age, walked up to the stage with her head held high, defiant and proud. It was clear that even though she wasn't prepared like the richer districts, she wouldn't go down without a fight. My eyebrows flicked upward at this presentation before my brown eyes landed on our escort again.

"Our very first tribute!" Her tone grew excited at this, and one of my eyebrows rose. "Now, for the boys..." It was my turn to inhale as I watched her cross to the bowl with the pool of names. Dramatically, her hand dove into the bowl and grazed the slips of paper. She reached down to the bottom and, slowly, picked a name. Her hand was out of the bowl and she was unfolding the piece of paper with extreme poise. _Please don't be..._

"Logan Mitchell!" I froze in shock for a few seconds before I brought myself back to reality. I could feel eyes, especially Carlos', shift to me and I began to walk forward. Immediately, I was joined by Peacekeepers and they stood behind me as I walked up the steps to the stage. Our escort was beaming as I turned to face the audience, my eyes immediately searching for Carlos. "Are there any volunteers?" She asked into the microphone and I swallowed. Of course, nobody volunteered to participate in the Games so our escort continued speaking. "Our tributes, Logan Mitchell and Sylvie..." I didn't catch the girl's last name as my eyes were too focused on the crowd. James and Kendall were staring up at me in shock, their mouths open, and everyone else was a blur.

"Now, shake hands." I turned to Sylvie and shook her hand; her grip was hard and tough, showing that she wouldn't hesitate to kill me. I didn't have time to dwell on this, however, as I was led through the door at the back of the stage. After a ride in the elevator, I was immediately put into a room and instructed to wait, knowing my friends and my mother would come see me soon. My mother... I hadn't even been able to find her in the crowd. I started pacing the length of the floor, wringing my hands uneasily. I let out a few breaths as I continued my steps, waiting. My mind was racing, unsure of how I would survive in the arena, even if I was a genius... I swallowed and raised my hands to my hair to run them through the strands. My lip was caught between my teeth as I tried to calm myself down. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I had to gain the strength I would need to win this. My collared shirt was still tucked neatly into my pants and I glanced down at my outfit. It symbolized what I was doing, how I had to present myself nicely because sadistic people wanted entertainment. No, I needed to save my energy. The sound of a door opening snapped my head up as my mother walked in. Immediately, I went to her and fell into her warm embrace. I didn't allow myself to cry as she held me before she broke apart to look at me.

"You will do fine." She said, cupping my cheeks with her hands. I nodded, relieved at how much faith she had in me. I knew she would be watching and I would try my hardest to make her proud. I was her only son and we were all we had. "I love you, Logan. You will do just fine." She brought me in for another hug and I held onto her tightly, unsure of when I would see her again. The door opened again and we broke apart.

"I love you too, mom. Take care, please." I said and she nodded.

"You too." She bent my head to kiss my forehead, ran her fingers through my hair one last time, and walked out. I was alone again. I could feel tears sting my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. I didn't want the guys to see me cry. I had to be strong for myself, for them, and for my mother. I took a deep breath, focusing on my breathing and centering myself. I was preparing what to say to the guys, to Carlos... But I soon realized that I couldn't find the words. I usually had a way with them, adding an intellectual fact here and there, but now, I was at a complete loss. Finally, after what felt like forever, the door opened again and Carlos was crashing into me. He was sobbing and I wrapped my arms around his shaking frame. James and Kendall stood patiently as Carlos let out every emotion he had. He was repeating my name like it was the last time and my heart broke.

"Carlitos..." I whispered and he looked up at me. My heart broke to see the tears streaming down his cheeks and I quickly wiped them away with my thumbs. "You'll be okay. James and Kendall will take care of you." I didn't have to look at my two taller friends for reassurance because I knew they would do it, especially if it was my last wish before I left them.

"Logie, please... Win and come back. Please." Carlos whimpered against my chest and I rested my head on top of his.

"I will." Carlos' hold on me was like a vice and I kissed the top of his forehead softly before he reluctantly let go. He was still sniffling, standing next to me with his head bent, as I hugged Kendall.

"You go get 'em, tiger." Kendall said, causing me to smile slightly. He patted my back then rested his hand on my shoulder. "I don't care what's happened in the past, you'll survive this." I nodded and he stepped back to let James hug me. James wrapped me up in his strong arms and I leaned into his embrace.

"You're the smartest guy I've ever met, Logain. You can outwit the others, I know it." James smiled down at me before he stepped back again. Carlos' sniffles had quieted, in a way, and I nodded.

"Thank you, guys. Please, take care of yourselves and my mom." My eyes swept from Carlos to Kendall to James in a circle. Kendall and James nodded while Carlos tried before he broke down again. This was the hardest on him because we were extremely close.

"Hey." I turned to him and brought our foreheads together, feeling his breath on my face. "You'll see me soon." Carlos nodded before raising his pinky and I knew exactly what he meant. I raised my own and our pinkies entwined. He then proceeded to hug me again and rest his head on my shoulder blade. I brought my hand up to rest on the back of his head, holding him close to me and allowing him to memorize the way it felt to hug me, knowing the lack of physical contact would be hard for him. For as long as I could remember, we had spent everyday together and, obviously, that would be different now since I would be gone for a little over two weeks. With my free hand, I stroked his back soothingly and glanced at James and Kendall. Their eyes were locked on the floor, giving Carlos and I this moment together. Carlos was gripping my shirt and I put my head on top of his again. Then, the door was opening again. I bit my lip as I lifted my head up and Carlos realized what was going on.

"No... No! Logie!" He cried, his voice cracking, as James and Kendall stepped forward. His grip on me was like iron and I connected our foreheads again, if only for three seconds.

"I'll come back. I love you, Carlitos." I promised and then Kendall was taking him away. Carlos was thrashing in the blonde's arms, desperate to get back to me, and I looked at James. Tears were filling my eyes and James reached out to wipe them away before giving me one last hug.

"See you soon, buddy." He whispered and then he too walked out. Even after the door closed, I could still hear Carlos' cries and yells as he was taken away, which pierced my heart. I took a shaky breath before I allowed a few tears to run down my cheeks. I would miss him, I would miss all my friends and my mom, but I had to keep my promise. I would have to try to win this, despite the fact that the odds were against me.

* * *

I was brought to the train station with Sylvie and we were greeted by reporters. Her expression hadn't changed since she was reaped and she held her head high, mouth set in a fine line, as the reporters snapped her picture. We stood next to each other, though she made a point of staying as far away from me as possible, as our pictures are taken before we are allowed into the car. Our district, District 9, northeast of the Capitol and would arrive in under a day. When the door shut, Sylvie immediately set off for her room without a second glance and I took in my surroundings. The train was completely foreign to me, since the only technology in District 9 were the harvesting tools. This train was a sharp contrast to the ones back home in that it was quiet and almost peaceful to sit in. Night after night, I would hear the loud engines of the train that would transport the wheat to the Capitol as I tried to go to sleep. Here, if I held my breath, I wouldn't be able to hear the engine of this train, which was an extremely nice change. I looked at our escort, who I suddenly remembered was named Valencia, and she smiled at me politely.

"Settle down, but remember: supper will be in an hour! Your room is down the hall and to your right." She pointed me in the right direction before bustling off. I blinked before following her directions and stepping into my room. It was far bigger than my one at home and I looked around, wide eyed. I had almost forgotten that in a few days, I would be fighting for my life, as I looked around and took in my new, temporary home. It was extremely glamorous, far more than I was used to and I almost wished the guys were with me. I knew that, under different circumstances, they would have the time of their lives here. I almost smiled at the thought of the excited sounds they would make at seeing this room and immediately exploring it. However, I soon snapped out of it. I knew it wouldn't do to dwell on what it would be like if they were here with me. I puffed out air as I sat on my bed uncertainly, still dressed in my outfit from the Reaping. I didn't need a full hour to get ready for dinner; I had far grown accustomed to being ready in the nick of time. I rested my hands on the edge of the bed and simply stared at the wall. My heart rate had slowed down since after the Reaping and I swallowed before standing up again. I untucked my shirt, and opened up the closet doors. I was met with extremely fancy clothing and I took a step back. I had never seen such garments and I ran my hand over some to ensure that they were real. It was breathtaking and I wasn't used to it. I didn't have much to my name in my own district, so to have this amount of clothes at hand was a nice, welcome change. My mind briefly wondered to what Carlos and the guys were doing right now before I shook my head. I wouldn't allow myself to think about them too much. That would only distract me and I needed to focus all of my energy on preparing and training for the Games. I wasn't entirely sure how I would do in training, but I didn't plan on going into the arena completely hopeless. Then, I would definitely be killed during the bloodbath. Turning away from the closet, I ventured to the bathroom and flinched at the sight of it. It was just as fancy as my bedroom and it would take some getting used to. The shower was a glorious sight since I had never had one before and, knowing these Capitol elitists, there would be warm water. I stripped down with a hint of excitement, turned on the tap, and stepped in. I was right; the water was warm and comforting and I wanted to stay there forever. I scrubbed myself until I was red and sore and, with great reluctance, stepped out. That shower beat bathing in the wash bin at home, that much was for certain. I blew out another puff of air as I wrapped a towel around myself, despite how silly this action was considering I was completely alone and would be for the days ahead. At least, until I returned home as a victor, which I would. Of course, I was slightly sickened by the idea of Sylvie dying, but I figured she wouldn't go down without a fight. I most certainly wouldn't be the one to kill her. Then, I wasn't sure how I would do without killing the other tributes, even the Careers. I hoped my mentor would give me some helpful tips because, as of right now, I had nothing. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt the towel slip from around me and I hastily grabbed it. Securing it again, I selected a dark blue sweater and black pants, not used to how high this outfit was on the formal scale. I styled my hair into my traditional quiff, making sure it was as well done as Valencia's, and simply stared at myself in the mirror. It was only this morning that I was back home in District 9 with my friends, oblivious to the fact that I would be reaped. The fact that I was facing death hadn't sunk in yet and, so, I wasn't frightened. Rather, I was still in shock and focused on what to perfect in training. I could build up a bit more muscle or try my hand at some weapons. I had to find and use something to defend myself, after all. What I would use exactly, I would focus on later as I needed to get to dinner. Sighing, I habitually picked up my towel and returned it to its rack before leaving the sanctuary that was my room to eat. I walked down the long hall, blinking at the unnaturally white walls that formed the hall. I arrived to see that Valencia was already at the table with our mentor. His name was Amaro and he looked up at me as I sat down next to him.

"Hello there, Logan. How are you doing?" He asked politely with a smile, his hand reaching into the bread basket.

"Hey, I'm doing well, I guess..." I said, not taking my eyes off the food in front of me. There was so much on the table and I was unsure of where to start. I followed Amaro's lead and took a piece of bread.

Amaro spread on his piece as he replied, "so, I know you may be nervous, but don't worry. I managed to win once, I know you can..." Though he didn't say it, I knew he knew there was a low chance of this happening. It was actually lucky that District 9 even had a mentor considering how ill prepared we were for the Games. Yet, one year, Amaro had become the victor and now he was here to aid Sylvie and I. "You're smart, I've seen you around back home and you can win this if you play your cards right."

"Hello dear!" Valencia interrupted and I turned to see Sylvie had arrived. She glared at me darkly before sitting next to me and staring right at Amaro, clearly indicating that he was to continue. I turned back to the food and scooped the different kinds onto my plate, even if I was unsure of what they were exactly, until it was completely full. This was the most that I had ever eaten in my life and I was definitely going to take advantage of it. Sylvie had done the same, though her plate wasn't as full.

"I can get in more depth on the third day of training, when I work with you." Amaro leaned back to stretch his arms and smiled at Sylvie and I. I stole a glance at her to see there was a wicked smile pulling up her lips.

"I'm looking forward to that, Amaro." She spoke for the first time, her voice tinged with a rasp. I scooped more of the food on my plate and consumed it before glancing back at Amaro. He nodded approvingly. Obviously, despite the fact that our district hadn't won since his time in the arena, he was not about to go down without a fight. I admired this quality in him as it gave me hope that my mentor wouldn't leave me to my own devices and he would actually do his job, of sorts.

"Okay, if you're all done, we can go view the Reapings!" Valencia announced, clapping her hands excitedly. We were herded to a room with a gigantic T.V. and sat down comfortably. Sylvie gave me an intimidating smile and I gave a nervous one right back, trying my best not to shudder. Either she was opening up or she was already planning my death. We began to go through the Reapings, starting with District 1, and I felt my jealousy spark when I saw how well trained and well nourished those tributes looked. The victors of the Games were almost always one of the Careers from Districts 1, 2, and 4. However, I couldn't let this influence, and thus take over, my thoughts. I wasn't the kind of guy that gave up, but If I allowed myself to think this way, then I wouldn't perform my best in the Games. We got through the first eight and I made sure to try and imprint the faces of my opponents into my brain. Seeing myself on television was extremely weird and I watched myself walk up to the stage. Then, the cameras swept across the crowd to see their reaction to Sylvie and I being the District 9 tributes, of course, and I took an intake of breath, leaning forward on the couch, when Carlos was shown briefly. I hadn't been able to find him at the actual Reaping and I saw now that his face was a mixture of emotions. He was sad, shocked, a bit angry, but mainly scared for me. His lower lip jut out slightly and his eyes were shiny, squinting in the small amount of sunlight there was, but he didn't cry. For that, I was proud of him. In fact, I was surprised he hadn't run from his place screaming and running to me when I was walking up to the stage. Nonetheless, I was still proud of my best friend. Then, the reaping that took place at District 10 was on the screen and Carlos' face was gone. I realized that was the last time I would see it for two weeks and this fact caused me to skip a breath. Amaro and Valencia had noticed my unease, and the former placed a hand comfortingly on my shoulder. Sylvie, on the other hand, was still smirking to herself, but I made a point of ignoring her. I smiled gratefully at Amaro and he took his hand back. I barely concentrated on the other reapings, deciding that I would learn the faces of the last six tributes during training or even the interviews the night before the Games actually started, as I replayed seeing Carlos' face over and over in my mind. Seeing him was something I didn't know I needed, and it would've pained me to see him crying. It would've made the fact that I wouldn't see him for two weeks even harder than it was already. I folded my hands and dangled them between my legs, still not calm enough to sit back. The moment the reaping for District 12 took place, Valencia clicked off the television.

"I think it's best if we go to bed. We have a very, very, _very_ busy day ahead of us tomorrow and we need all the energy we can get!" She practically sang then beamed at us before taking her own advice and walking off, with Sylvie following suit.

"You okay, Logan?" Amaro asked and I nodded my head. The fact of the matter was that I wasn't okay. I didn't want to be here, so far away from Carlos and everyone I loved. In the blink of an eye, I was thrown into a world that I didn't know, and was expected to fend for myself against twenty-three people, who were all relatively close to my age. I licked my lips uneasily before Amaro patted me on the shoulder again and left. I didn't seek comfort, but I did seek the company of Carlos. He always knew how to make me smile even when I didn't want to. I shook my head and walked back to my room, hanging my head low. I didn't even think twice about the quiet giggling behind Sylvie's door as I entered my room. I opened the top drawer of the dresser and was surprised to find there were multiple sets of silk pajamas as opposed to the over sized tee-shirt I was used to wearing. I ran my hand over the material uncertainly before I finally chose the black set. I stripped down again, carefully folding the outfit I'd chosen and placing it on the chair next to the dresser, and got into my pajamas. The silk felt so good against my skin and I ran my hand over the sleeves of each admiringly before finally getting into bed, which was extremely soft and comfortable. Then again, I expected nothing less from the Capitol. Just before letting sleep take over me, however, I clutched onto the pillow and pulled it downward. Even the pillows were new to me, and I enjoyed their comfort. Finally settled, I drifted off.

* * *

After being awoken by a chipper Valencia, which was no doubt her default mood, I ate breakfast with my three companions, introduced to more new foods. I immediately took a liking to a sweet pastry with a faint cinnamon taste. We discuss a bit more strategies until the faint outline of a building appeared through the window. The Capitol. My mouth opened slightly in awe and I rose to walk over to the window. We were approaching it and then went right into a stone tunnel that seemed to go on for miles. Finally, we emerged at the other end and there were crowds of people already waiting for a glimpse of us. I simply stared out at them before Sylvie tapped my shoulder roughly.

"Don't go sucking up." She warned, a mischievous glint in her eye as she proceeded to wave politely to the crowd. I stared at her, my eyes narrowing in disbelief, before I put on a smile and waved. I could hear Valencia and Amaro talking behind me, but I could not decipher what they were saying. Then, the train came to a stop and, once again, I was swept into a world that I knew absolutely nothing about.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**A/N**: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Friends In High Places

**A/N**: Here's the second chapter! This one's really long with a bit of angst. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

For what felt like hours, I was pampered like I never had been before. The members of my stylist's team washed me compulsively and made sure every part of my appearance was perfect. It was an extremely long and tedious process, but I kept my mouth shut, not allowing myself to complain at this treatment. I was used to taking simple baths and then styling my hair, but here that would obviously not do. I had to look just right for the Tribute Parade that would take place in the City Circle of the Capitol. Afterwards, I would go to my apartment with Valencia, Amaro, and Sylvie. I gritted my teeth, the corners of my mouth twitching, and flinched slightly as some hairs of my eyebrows were plucked.

"Wait, isn't this only for girls?" I couldn't help but ask. The woman hovering over me, Honora, smiled in slight amusement.

"You have stray hairs. You need to look absolutely perfect." She replied. Then, one of the members took this opportunity to grab my hand and work on the cuticles. I felt my eyebrow arch in confusion, but let her continue. My free hand clenched the side of the light blue gown that covered me and I shut my eyes. I attempted to distract myself from the pain, but it was too overpowering. I wasn't sure what else they could do to me, having worked on me for about three hours, but finally I was taken to a private room. The trio lifted me onto the table and the man, Clarensis untied my gown, leaving me naked. The table's surface was cold against my calves, which were now completely hairless along with the rest of my body back and front, but they forced me to stay lying down. Fortunately, they allowed my hair to remain in its trademark quiff, obviously liking the style on me. However, their version was far more clean cut than my own and I knew the side hairs had been trimmed short.

"Katlyn will be seeing you shortly." Honora explained as her eyes scanned me for one last time, a pair of tweezers in her hand. Clarensis and the third member, Zinnia, eyed me carefully, both holding tweezers too. In unison, they finally nodded approvingly and patted me on the shoulder before walking out. I was left alone, staring at the ceiling with my bottom lip caught between my teeth. I knew members of the Capitol enjoyed taking their time, but I hoped Katlyn wouldn't make me wait here for long. As if reading my mind, the door was opened and I glanced in its direction hopefully. My stylist walked in, smiling politely at me as she shut the door behind her.

"Hello, Logan." She said as she came forward. "I'm Katlyn, and I'm your stylist. How are you feeling?"

"Hey." I said. "I'm feeling pretty glamorous."

"I know, so much of this must be new to you. But don't worry, we are going to make the best of it. Now, as you know, the chariot outfits go by what the district is responsible for." She circled me, taking in my hairless body. I forced my hands to remain at my sides as she surveyed me.

"Yeah, and we're grain."

"Exactly." She smiled brightly at me. Her teeth were white and spotless and I was suddenly glad that Clarensis had spent an unnecessary amount of time on brushing my own thirty-two.

"Tell me, what do you have in mind?" Normally, I would have loved to take charge, so long as I wasn't put under pressure, but I was still a speck in this brand new world. I hadn't made my mark yet and I felt more comfortable being led than leading, which was completely foreign to me. Still smiling, she motioned to me and I sat up gratefully, covering my body with the robe. I followed her, tying the robe around myself and stepped into the next room. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I saw the food that was waiting for me. I immediately went to the meat and helped myself as Katlyn did the same.

"Well, Logan, I know you've seen the past chariot outfits. Let me start off by saying, I was _not_ in charge of those. We want you to get sponsors, not have them turn from you in disgust." I laughed. I realized how easy it was to laugh around her, and I was glad she was my stylist. I did need some unwinding before I displayed myself in front of the entire nation of Panem, after all. "Anyways, what I have in mind is that you will be dressed in a metallic amber, silver, and black ensemble. The main part will be amber, silver on the shoulders, and the black will be decorating the body of the outfit. Amber will represent the grain, the black will be wheels that represent the machines, and the silver will be the factories where the grain is processed." I was shocked at how genius this idea was and knew she had put a lot of thought into. At the back of my mind, I knew I would look silly wearing such a thing, but I trusted Katlyn.

"Wow, that sounds incredible." I replied, after taking a bite of the meat. She beamed proudly.

* * *

I donned the outfit that Katlyn had described to me a few hours after our quick talk and looked at myself. I also got to take in my appearance and, fortunately, did not jump away from the mirror in shock with wide eyes, an open mouth, and raised eyebrows. I did look extremely well groomed, there was no denying that, but aside from that, I looked relatively the same. Therefore, I would be recognizable to my friends and family back in District 9. I found myself wondering what they would think when they saw me in the circle of the city, dressed up as I was, and I smiled a bit as I imagined their various reactions. I barely acknowledged the fact that Katlyn was adding a bit of a sticky, clear liquid, which she called gel, to my hair to keep it in the neat quiff as I thought about their faces. Zinnia added some sort of make-up to my cheeks, saying that I would look washed out without it before I had the chance to ask, and even lined my eyes. It felt strange, but I went with it since I didn't want to cause any trouble. Then, Sylvie entered with her stylist, who introduced himself as Maciel. He shook my hand and complimented my outfit, causing Katlyn to beam with pride once more even if they had thought of it together. Sylvie looked the same, except she was wearing a dress and her hair was done up more formally. On our heads were bigger versions of the wheels that decorated our body suits. There had been major debate on whether or not we should wear these head pieces, but Maciel and Katlyn finally decided unanimously that we were to wear them during the tribute parade.

"It's time to get started." Maciel announced, leading us outside. We trailed behind him, into the elevator, which took us to the bottom floor where our chariot was waiting for us.

"So, what do you think?" Sylvie asked once we were settled in the chariot, bringing me to meet her eyes. I had been observing the other tributes and taking in their highly flamboyant outfits.

"About what?" I asked and she sighed impatiently.

"The fact that in six short days, you could be dead." She said it bluntly, as if hoping to distract me and throw me off. I merely looked at her and shrugged my shoulders.

"I could also be _alive_." My tone was just as blunt, but the upward flick of my eyebrows and sideways twitch of my head were challenging. She narrowed her eyes and looked away. Before anything else could be said, the doors were opening. One by one, the chariots rolled out and then it was our chariot's turn. People were screaming as we rolled down the street to the circle, their hands flying around the air wildly. I planted an open mouthed grin, causing the dimples that my mother loved to appear on my cheeks, on my face and waved politely to the screaming people. The horses trotted down the street and I was gripping the top of the chariot firmly in order to keep myself from falling out of the cart. The audience was screaming as loud as they could while we arrived at the loop and took our place next to District 8. The last three districts arrived, the crowd never failing to cheer and scream, and then the president rose to start his speech. I listened to him intently at first. I had blown a few kisses to the crowd, but each time I imagined they were one of my friends or my mother instead of complete strangers. I wondered what Carlos had thought of it and I hoped he hadn't cried when I appeared on the screen. I soon found myself wondering how he was doing. It had only been two full days since the reaping, but it felt like years since I had seen him. I released my grip on the chariot and put my hand at my side. Just as the president finished his speech, our chariot took us around the circle one more time to greet the crowd before we were led back into the Training Center.

"Excellent job, you two! I adored your smiles!" Katlyn gushed as she walked over with her team, Maciel and his team, Valencia, and Amaro. I couldn't help but smile proudly as we got down from the chariot. At least, the Opening Ceremonies had concluded, but the hardest part was yet to come. Valencia was chattering as she led us to the tower of the Training Center. We had the ninth floor all to ourselves and the interior was just as suiting as the train. There was technology in my bedroom that blew me away, but it also intrigued me. I could have sat and experimented with everything, but I walked to the closet first. With only the pressing of a few buttons, I was able to choose an outfit: a gray vest with a hood, three shirts: black, gray, and a lighter gray, and black pants. I went to the bathroom and washed the gel out of my hair before playing with the technology. Everything in this place had something to do with electronics, and I liked that. There was something scientific about all of the technology, and I liked that more than I thought I would have. If I survived, I would go back home and try and find things like this, even if it was to no avail. My fascination had to come to a halt, however, as Valencia announced that it was time for dinner. It would mainly focus on the strategies we would use in training tomorrow, and I wondered what else Amaro had in mind to tell us.

"Oh, Logan, you look absolutely adorable!" Valencia gushed as I entered the dining room.

"Thanks." I said modestly, a smile tugging at my lips. I sat down next to Amaro, who smiled at me before motioning to the server to fill his glass.

"Terrific show tonight, Logan. You have a brilliant set of stylists." Amaro smiled at Katlyn and Maciel, who returned it though it was sheepish. "But, tomorrow, find a few things and stick to them. Don't focus on one thing, like throwing knives, because you may not get those in the arena." Sylvie took her place as he spoke and he paused to smile at her. "But don't dawdle and wait until you get the chance. If it presents itself to you, then by all means, take it. But if it doesn't, run as far away from the Cornucopia as possible. Most likely, the Careers will kill off most of the tributes so your only competition will be them and those who managed to get away." The end of my eyebrow arched as he said this and I briefly imagined myself fighting against a group of well trained people. "But the main thing is to run, which I can't stress enough." I nodded and didn't bother to tell him how fast of a runner I was since he was well aware of it.

"And what do we do if we're injured while we're running?" It was hard to decipher what Sylvie's tone was: sincere or mocking.

"Hand-to-hand combat. Balance the time between using the weapons and your two hands equally tomorrow and the next two days. Either could save you." It was strange to think I needed to rely on something to save my life, especially in an arena of people that were roughly my age. The initial shock of being reaped into the Games hadn't worn off, but it was easier to push it away. I was served a cream soup with a small piece of bread floating in the middle and I eagerly spooned the liquid into my mouth. "On the third day, you'll be called to show your skill in front of the Gamemakers. I'll tell you more about that tomorrow through." The conversation switched to our outfits and Katlyn and Maciel revealed that they were already planning our outfits for our interviews with Caesar Flickerman on the fifth night we were here. I listened to this conversation, inputting my opinion here and there, as I moved from the soup to noodles. They were covered in red sauce and I had to stop myself from having more than two helpings. After dinner, I was herded into the sitting room, allowing the servants to clean up the table, and sat on the couch in front of the huge screen. Katlyn sat next to me and smiled. Her arm wrapped around my shoulder maternally and I leaned into her embrace, finding how much I liked the comforting gesture.

"Okay, here we go!" Valencia announced, clearly excited about seeing it again. Just as it had an hour ago, the opening music began and District 1 was rolling down the street. Katlyn's arm remained around me as the rest of the districts appeared and I felt it tighten when Sylvie and I appeared. Again, just like last night, it was weird to see myself on screen, but I looked better than I had at the Reaping. "I absolutely _love_ your dimples, Logan, and, Sylvie, your hair looks beautiful!"

"Thank you! Maciel's pretty fantastic." Sylvie replied, and smiled at her stylist. I smiled a thanks at Valencia.

"The audience loved them too, as I'm sure Caesar will." Katlyn whispered to me and I grinned at her in a trusting manner. Despite how lonely I felt when I was with the other tributes, it was easy to smile with the adults, even if it was uncertain that I would ever see them again after this. Valencia leaned back against the couch, taking in every word the president said, as if it was the first time she was hearing them. Katlyn released my shoulder to stretch her slender arms before folding them in her lap. We watched the president conclude his speech and then Valencia clicked off the screen.

* * *

"There are different stations for you to choose from." Atala was saying, gesturing to the ones behind her. "Don't spend all your time with the weapons, you won't be guaranteed one when you enter the arena." I noticed the girl from District 2 raised her eyebrow at this, but she kept her mouth shut. Atala let us free once she finished her speech and I couldn't help but watch as the Careers ignored her advice and went right to the weapons station. I eyed the sword the boy from District 4 had picked up before shaking my head and moving to the edible plants station. The expert smiled at me and showed me where to begin.

"One thing you want to remember is that some plants will look similar to poisonous ones." He began. "I'll show you how to decipher them, but remember: find a plant that's plentiful and be patient when checking to see if it's edible. If you find ones that are only poisonous, wait it out. Your activity level will be high in the arena, and it's better to be hungry than poisoned in there. You'll be able to survive a few days without food, which will give you enough time to find plants." The idea of being without food shocked me. Albeit, there wasn't much in District 9, but we at least had something. In the arena, I wouldn't have anything and that scared me a little bit. However, I nodded and watched as the expert touched two plants. "Which do you think is edible?" They both looked exactly the same and I wasn't sure. My left eyebrow rose slightly as I pointed to the right plant. The expert smirked before shaking his head. "No, that one's poisonous. But don't worry, you'll be able to tell the difference by the time you go into the arena."

"I'm training with the best of the best." I commented, causing the expert to laugh.

"Of course. Anyways, one thing you can do is smell the plant." He broke the two plants off their stem and showed them to me. He raised the left one to his nose before allowing me to sniff it. Then, he did the same with the right one. "Notice how the poisonous one has an Almond scent. Avoid ones like these because they are most likely poisonous. They may also not be as appealing to the sight, which will be easier to identify. In this case, however, rely on your sense of smell because you may run into this in the arena." He broke apart a portion of the edible plant and gave it to me. "Hold that against your lips. If you feel any burning, tingling, or anything, then don't eat it." I did as he said and raised it to my lips. There was nothing and I lowered it again.

"I didn't feel anything."

"Great, then you could eat it. Don't it eat here, but just remember to rely on your senses. We can do more training tomorrow if you like." His eyes shifted to above my shoulder and I turned around to see the girl from 10 was waiting.

"Sure, thanks." I returned the plant and walked away from the station. My eyes swept the gym and then I noticed the camouflage station was vacant. I walked over and smiled politely at the trainer. She grinned at me before automatically delving into the instructions. She showed me the proper way to camouflage myself to avoid being seen. I kept looking at the edible plants station, but knew I couldn't spend all of my time at one spot. Thus, it was onto knot tying.

"Good, good! It's nice to see you." The expert said brightly. My eyebrows furrowed slightly at his tone. "Are you accustomed to using rope?"

"Not really, my district's urban." I replied.

"Good, good! I'm going to give you some rope rhetoric before I teach you some basic knots that will be useful wherever you're put. This is called the bitter end." He gestured to an end of the rope. "It's the part that is being manipulated. Then, you have the standing part. It's the segment of the rope that you aren't using, and can be coiled, stretched, or just left alone. Finally, we have the bight. It's the curve in the rope and can be formed into a semicircle or a loose loop. Through this, the working end will run. Do you understand?" I was glad that I was an easy and fast learner otherwise I never would have understood what he meant. I nodded my head and the expert beamed. "Good, good! I'm going to show you three knots before we break for lunch. The first one is the overhand knot." He handed me the rope he was holding before grabbing the other one. "Put the bitter end over and under the bight." He did so expertly and I stared at him with a blank expression. It was like he had just spoken a completely different language. I wasn't used to not being familiar with what I was doing, and I found that I hated it. It wound me up.

"What do you mean?" I asked, a bitter edge to my tone. He untied the knot and then slowly showed me. I made a loop with the bight and then put the bitter end over it. Then, I knew what he meant as I put the bight through the loop, successfully creating the knot.

"Very good! Keep in mind that it's only a temporary stopper, which you can use to set up snares. Next we have the figure eight knot. Use this if you want something to stay in one place. Don't worry, it's easy to untie even if you've pulled it tight. Now, form a bight over the standing part with the working end." He paused to show me and waited until I did so. It was embarrassing to have to go so slowly, but I would much rather succeed and be good at these skills. I had to be, my life depended on knowing them perfectly. "Next, run the bitter end under the standing part in order to form a second bight, or loop. Finally, put the bitter end through the first loop." I did as he said and pulled on the bitter end, tightening the knot. "Very good! I'm glad you picked this up." In unison, we untied the knots. "Things are going to get a little more difficult from here. Are you ready?"

"Of course." My tone was laced with confidence that I didn't know I had. "Excellent! I'm really pleased with you. Only the most intelligent people get knot tying their first time." I couldn't help but grin at his compliment and he returned it. "With that said, don't be too discouraged if you don't get this one. It's called the taut-line hitch and will be very useful if you need to climb something." My eyes widened slightly when he said this, and my eyebrows met in the middle of my forehead. "It will slide up and down to give you free movement. If you slip, it will tighten and stop the fall short." He turned and motioned to a low fake branch that was suspended in the air near the station. "First, throw the rope over it." I aimed and threw, but missed the branch. After two more tries, I finally got it and was glad to see the expert was waiting for me patiently, even if I was getting wired up. There was a red tint to my pale face from the pent up frustration and my mouth was set in a straight line, in order to keep from yelling. However, I had taken a few deep breaths to calm myself down. "You'll see that there's a longer end to the rope, which is called the ground end. The other end should be looped through a ring in your belt. The working end should be about two feet in length." The expert hadn't been wrong when he said the dynamics of this knot were complicated than the last two. I could only imagine James and Kendall smirking at my frustration, and that only motivated me to try and achieve tying this knot. Carlos wouldn't smirk, though. He would reassure me that I was still the smartest guy in District 9, the tying of a stupid knot didn't determine that. He would give me a hug and watch patiently as I tried again. As I tried tying the knot a third time, I imagined he was standing next to me. I knew he would say supportive things when he saw me getting worked up and cheer me on; he would also brush off and ignore when I snapped at him. If I even did. Now, snapping at him was the last thing on my mind. I was that desperate to see him again. I tightened the knot just as we broke for lunch and the expert smiled proudly.

"Very good job! You'll have a bit more practice later. Off to lunch, you go!" There were two more days of physical training, then a day with our escort and mentor. The fifth day would be spent preparing for the interview, which was held that same night, and then the next day, the Games began. I was surprised to find the guy from 7 had caught up with me as I walked to lunch.

"I saw you with those ropes. Pretty difficult, huh?" He asked. I attempted to laugh it off. "Especially that last one, but you are good." He was obviously fishing for a compliment and, just to please him, I took the bait.

"Thanks. You were good with that axe." That did not come as a surprise since his district was in charge of lumber.

"Thanks. What's your name again?"

"Logan, yours?"

"Branch. Original, right?" I couldn't help but laugh as we got our lunch and sat down at a table. I could've bonded with Sylvie, but she was attempting to talk to the Careers, so I figured I would leave her alone. I turned back to my new acquaintance and studied him. Despite his friendly demeanor, it was clear that he was fueled by the fact his district won last year. Even if I teamed up with him, it went without saying that he would try and kill me so his district would win for two years in a row. I took this in as I watched him eat and found that I wasn't as hungry. My newfound insecurity beat my hunger and I almost wanted to get back to training. However, I forced myself to eat at least some of the food that was still in front of me so I wouldn't collapse during the rest of training. Once again in the gym, I remembered what Amaro said about hand-to-hand combat and requested an assistant to spar with.

"Demonstrate what you have." He instructed and I threw an outward punch to his right cheek. He deflected it and twitched his head to the side. I wasn't entirely sure what he meant by that, but then he grabbed my arms and pulled me in roughly, sensing my hesitation. "You have to be a little more tough. They will be ruthless." He released me and I stumbled back before regaining my balance. I stayed with him for the rest of training, and I knew my body would be sore by the time I went to bed. I did have muscle from the physical labor in District 9, but it was nothing compared to the other tributes and the combat assistant. The information I had picked up from the stations was buzzing around my brain as, finally, I exited the gym for the apartment. Remembering it would be a little more difficult than usual, but I still had two more days. That was enough for me to be more prepared than I was when I first arrived in the Capitol.

"So, how'd the first day go?" Valencia asked eagerly at dinner.

"The Careers are exactly what they come off as. They just know one of them is going to win and they've already formed an alliance between the six of them." Sylvie explained curtly, slamming vegetables onto her plate.

"Of course. They've been training for the Games ever since they were a very young age. They also volunteer because they know they have a high chance of winning. Don't let that discourage you, though, they only _almost_ always win."

"Like how the girl from District 7 beat them all last year." I thought back to my conversation with Branch and his determination to win just like she had.

"Exactly! She was a very clever girl." Valencia said.

"We're all just so clever." Sylvie commented and I wordlessly looked down at my dinner. Ever since I got here, I had been blocking out why exactly I was here, and the fact that I would inevitably have to kill the people I was training with. The other tributes would go to any means in order to win, and I was well aware of that. I just had to block it out to focus on my training and perfect some skills. Edible plant identification would be easy, and I knew I would have it down by the third day, if not the second.

"Did you get a chance to use weapons?" Amaro asked, taking a sip from his glass of wine.

"No, I'm saving that for tomorrow." He smiled proudly.

"Good, so you just focused on the survival skills today?"

"Yeah, and I did some sparring."

"How was that?" Sylvie asked, strangely interested.

"It was tough." Her interest was replaced with amusement. "But I got some experience. Did you get to do sparring?"

"No. I spent my time with the snares." Her dark eyebrows flicked devilishly and I merely smiled at her.

"That's great." She had her eyes set on being victor, putting me in danger. "How were they?" From my peripherals, I saw Valencia's eyes shift to meet Amaro's, showing her surprise that we were talking to each other in a civil manner. Sylvie was caught off guard as well since she took her time answering, chewing thoughtfully.

"Good. I plan on picking up a set in the arena." She sipped her wine serenely and I nodded understandingly. By telling me this, she had inadvertently warned me about keeping an eye out for her snares. It would be hard, I knew that much. I also knew that if I planned it right, I could steal the set and keep it for myself. I was shocked by this thought, since I was already planning deaths, and I realized the Games were taking their toll on me. However, I didn't want them to change me. Granted, they made me think about killing, but I didn't want it to go any farther than that. I didn't want to be traumatized by them and live as a shell for the rest of my life, if I did have a life after this. No, I had to have a life. I had to return to District 9. But then, if I did, I would also have to face Sylvie's parents, which made my stomach uneasy.

"I'm going to fill you guys in on your private sessions with the Gamemakers." Amaro finally said, setting down his fork and knife. "You'll be called out during lunch on the third day. Logan, you'll go first and Sylvie, you'll go after him. By tomorrow, I expect you both will find something that comes naturally to you. Show that to them. Show them that District 9 is ready." It was an extremely motivating miniature speech, and I made sure to do just that. I didn't want to fail Amaro and I was smart enough to figure out which weapon or skill to use in front of the Gamemakers.

* * *

The weapon was a sword. The moment I held it, wielding it came naturally to me. Of course, this was strange considering I hadn't ever used one in my life. Nonetheless, I was able to strike the dummy in front of me in damaging places. I was barely aware of what I was doing and I was almost reluctant to put the sword down. However, I returned to the edible plant station then the knot tying. I didn't spend too much time on camouflage since it didn't spark my interest as much as the other two. Though, if I had to use it, I would be able to.

"Okay, point out the Sugarcane for me." The expert said at the beginning of the test and I pointed to the tall plant. "Excellent, now the cactus." I'd had trouble remembering this plant, since there weren't any back home, but after drilling it into my brain, I finally got it. "Plaintain." I pointed to the plant that derived from bananas. Of course, I wouldn't see all of the plants in the arena that I had to identify here, but I wanted to be as prepared as I possibly could. Atala had said we could die from starvation, which was not enticing in the least. After passing the edible plant test, I returned to sparring, reviewing the punches and kicks that had been taught to me. The hand-to-hand combat had taken most of the first day to get the hang of, and the majority of the time, I would find myself on the mat with the assistant hovering over me. Slowly, though, I got the hang of some self defense moves. For the last few hours, I returned to the weapons. I ran a hand through my hair before swinging the sword again, dragging the edge of it across the chest of the dummy. If I actually got to a sword in the arena, I would stand some sort of chance, but that meant getting through the Careers to the Cornucopia empty handed, which would be difficult. I took another swing at the dummy, the blade grazing the arm, before returning the sword and walking out of the gym. My chest was heaving as I rode the elevator to the ninth floor and I yearned for a shower. I wiped my hand across my forehead as I tried to come up with an answer that I knew Amaro would ask. I could use the sword during my private session with the Gamemakers tomorrow, but I felt as if they would have already seen that. The guy from 4 had been using it during his training as well. I bit my bottom lip nervously just as the door opened and I walked into my apartment.

"Hey, Logan, how are you?" Amaro asked from his spot on the couch.

"Hey." I smiled at him. "I'm good, how are you?"

"Good. Dinner will be in an hour." I was relieved he didn't drill me yet on what I was going to use, so I simply nodded and went to my room. I stood under the stream of the shower for a good half of the hour that I had to myself then got dressed and lay back on the bed. Never had I thought so much about what to use when killing another person, let alone other people. My brain was used to knowledge and facts, and spent a lot of time in the factories that were used for grain processing, intrigued by the way they operated and how they worked in processing the grain. I heard that District 3 specialized in electronics and, from time to time, I found myself wishing I lived there. Electronics sparked my interest, and it was because of this thought that I finally decided what I was going to show the Gamemakers. Part of the edible plant training and the test was to identify and match the plants, avoiding the poisonous ones, on an electronic board of sorts that was connected a huge screen on the wall. I had taken to this more easily than the camouflage or any of my other training. Ultimately, I decided to show the Gamemakers my skills with the identification. I couldn't go wrong with it, since it was something I was both good at and relatively familiar with. It would be useful to me in the arena, especially if I was left without a weapon. Rising from the bed, I made my way to the dining room.

"Good to see you, Logan!" Valencia greeted.

"Thanks, it's good seeing you too." I sat down and got right into eating, now used to the amount of food that would be waiting for me at each meal.

"So, Logan..." Amaro didn't have time to finish.

"I'm going to be identifying edible plants tomorrow for my private session." I told him proudly and he nodded, smiling.

"I was going to do that during my session, but I resorted to knot tying. I showed them how I could scale the wall and got a 6 out of it."

"So the scores are based on how impressed they are."

"Of course, and they go from one to ten. It's all just a show, and they want to get their money's worth." He meant this both metaphorically and literally. "It signifies your promise and if you get sponsors. If you really impress them, then you get 8 to 10. It also depends on what district you're in." I recalled the tributes from District 9 getting a five or a six.

"So, I shouldn't expect to get a high score?" I asked as Sylvie joined us. She had a knack for joining a conversation as opposed to being there for the start of it.

"I wouldn't say that. Who knows, your skills may surprise them and you could get an 8 or a 9. It's all up in the air. Now, Sylvie, will you be working with your snares tomorrow?" As his eyes shifted to her, I turned to the potatoes doused in gravy on my plate and scooped one onto my fork and into my mouth.

"Yes, and I plan on surprising them just as you said." She replied. "You, Logan?"

"I'm going to identify edible plants." One corner of my mouth cricked upward in a small crooked smile.

"Impressive." She commented.

"Like I told you, you'll be called during lunch. It won't take long at all. Make sure you stand out. In the morning, you'll have time to do last minute training and during that I want you to perfect anything you feel like you need to." For me, that was the physical combat. "By now, you should have gotten to most things you plan on using. Don't worry about the things you haven't gotten to, some of it isn't hard to figure out."

"So, what do you advise avoiding?" I asked and Amaro leaned back.

"Anything that will make you easy to find. For instant, resist the urge to start a fire. Be swift and silent. Some victors have won this by keeping to themselves and waiting until the last tribute remained. It's easier to go up against one person than a group. You can do whatever you think will help you win, just don't put yourself out there if you can't rightfully defend yourself." He leaned forward again and scooped up some peas. I stared at him in slight awe, my mouth agape before I shut it again. His advice was extremely helpful, and I was glad I had it. Of course, advised or not, I was still nervous about entering the arena and the Games actually beginning; I would be a fool not to be. Just because I had a good day did not mean anything once I set foot in the arena, or even when I went into the session with the Gamemakers tomorrow, which I didn't want to mess up. I bit my lip before finishing the potatoes on my plate. I couldn't think about the session tomorrow, so I resorted to playing with the technology in the room. I could have ordered more food, but I chose to stand near the window. I zoomed in and out on parts of the city, and just watching the life outside helped put me at ease; it was easy to pretend that I lived here and wasn't a District 9 tribute. I kept switching to different parts, zooming in and out, and this constant moving helped put me even more at ease. I finally zoomed out and observed the city lights, setting the remote down. The moment I wished for one, a chair materialized out of thin air and I moved it to the window. Sitting comfortably, I watched the city lights, taking them in. From using the piece of technology, I was much calmer and could sit still. My hands rested in my lap as I sat in the chair and just looked out at the lights of the city.

* * *

"Logan Mitchell." The voice called and I rose from where I was sitting in the dining room. I could feel the eyes of Sylvie and the remaining tributes on my back as I walked into the gymnasium. The Gamemakers were waiting for me when I entered. I shot them a very polite smile, hiding my nerves, as I walked towards the keyboard in the edible plant station. My fingers were slow as I programmed it then the actual test started. Bringing everything I had learned during training to the front of my mind, my fingers remained at their slow pace as I started to identify the plants. Some I remembered easily while others I had more difficulty with. I licked my lips, biting the bottom one, occasionally, but my fingers didn't stop moving. In fact, their pace increased as I got through more and more of the plants. I was not sure how long I was standing there, with my head bent, but I kept going. I didn't look up at the Gamemakers to see their reaction; I simply hoped they were watching me after going through the last eight districts. Then, there were only a few plants left and I was unsure of what they were. My mouth opened to let out quiet, heavy breaths as I studied them on the screen. My fingers hovered over the tiny images, as unsure as I was. I could feel the panic from the pressure rising inside of me, distracting me and making me second guess myself. They were all starting to look the same and I found it hard to decipher edible from poisonous. I tried to control my breathing as I forced my brain to return to focusing on the plants.

"That'll do." The voice of the Head Gamemaker carried down to me and I looked away from the keyboard up to him. My mouth shut as I took in these words. "You may go."

"Thank you." I managed to say, gave a polite bow, and walked out. Outside, I rubbed my sweaty palms against the pants of my training uniform and went into the elevator, for once not acknowledging the people guarding them. I was not sure how I did, but I couldn't think about that now. My session with them wasn't disastrous, but I also didn't get to finish. I was unsure what that meant as the elevator carried me to my floor. I was sure, however, that they either liked it or deemed my demonstration too preposterous to watch any further.

"Logan! How did you do?" Valencia asked excitedly the moment I entered.

"Not bad, but I didn't get to finish." I glanced at Amaro for advice.

"Don't think too much of it. So long as you controlled yourself and didn't do anything to harm them, it should be fine." He reassured me and I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"I'm going to go relax." I said and they nodded understandingly. I made my way to my room and changed out of my uniform. Then, I got back to watching the city. My mind kept returning to the session and how I did. I had just started to panic when I was dismissed, which I was glad about, but I wasn't stupid enough to believe that I would be so lucky in the arena. I picked up the remote and zoomed in on the different parts again, enjoying the feel of the small electronic in my hand. I hadn't realized that an hour had passed until Valencia was knocking on my door.

"Out, out, Logan! It's time for dinner and then we'll watch the scores be televised." She said and I sat up. I didn't bother to zoom out of the part of the city that I had been looking at as I exited my room.

"So, how'd you do?" Sylvie asked once I sat down.

"I'd say I did pretty well." I replied, smiling confidently. "How'd you do?"

"Pretty well." Dinner was quiet, Amaro seemingly giving our minds a break, before something crossed my mind.

"Will finding shelter be easy?" It hadn't occurred to me to go to the shelter station during training, and I couldn't help but ask. It was all I could do now, after all.

"Depends on where they put you. In a place with lots of trees, no if you're good at climbing them. But if you're in a desert, then it will be harder. In that case, or you're put in a setting similar to that, just get as far away from the Cornucopia as possible. Find some place secure and isolated and stay there. There has to be something, there wouldn't be a Games if everyone died the first day. You'll find a place." He pushed the plate in front of him away, seemingly not worried about us not being able to find shelter. I figured that if he wasn't worried, then I shouldn't be either. I knew that the only thing I had to worry about was panicking in the arena from all the pressure. I realized that was one of my faults and it would be easy to target me if I did panic. Tomorrow, I decided to talk to Amaro about ways I could prevent this from happening. I wanted to at least survive the first day, if not the entire thing, but I wouldn't be able to do that if I cracked. The Careers would take advantage of that and kill me in merciless ways. I visibly shuddered at the thought, which went unnoticed since Valencia was herding us to the sitting room. I sat on the couch with Katlyn again and she smiled at me just as first score popped up. All too soon, the girl from District 8 received her score and it was my turn. _Logan Mitchell, Seven_ flashed onto the screen and my eyes widened in shock while my mouth opened in disbelief.

"Good job!" Katlyn said, squeezing my arm.

"Yes, very good. The highest score from District 9 in three years." Amaro said, giving me a thumbs up. Valencia had squealed when the number flashed and was now sipping her wine triumphantly. I was just below the girl from District 3, which was a sort of relief. Then, Sylvie's name flashed onto the screen and she received a six.

"Nice job!" Maciel said, grinning at Sylvie.

"I've got a good pair this year." Amaro commented, raising his glass to us. Valencia, Katlyn, and Maciel followed suit before we drank as a group.

"Well done." Sylvie whispered to me.

"You too." I whispered back then got lost in the conversation, small dimples indenting the lower sides of my face and never leaving.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Logan?" Katlyn asked the night of my interview. She hadn't failed in dressing me sharply again and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Good." I replied. Training with Valencia and Amaro had taken place the previous day and, of course, I did get impatient from time to time. However, they were patient with me throughout it, but I was glad when they let me free. "I'm nervous." I couldn't help it, this was my last chance to show the sponsors, and Panem, what I was made of and I didn't want to mess it up.

"It's okay to be nervous. I'm sure you'll do fine though." She brushed my hair off my forehead. "The audience is already a fan of you. Your score from the Gamemakers did get their attention."

"And sponsors?" I asked, wringing my hands.

"Don't worry about it. Just focus on having a good time with Caesar and be yourself. You're a very likable young man, Logan, despite what the Capitol is making you do." She raised a comb to my hair for another inspection. "Do you have anyone special at home that'll be watching?"

"Yeah... My best friend, Carlos." At the thought of him, I felt my shoulders slump.

"What's he like? Tell me about him." Katlyn asked. I didn't know whether she was asking because she was genuinely interested or she knew talking about him would relax me, but I didn't care. I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to talk about him.

"He's..." I broke off, biting my lower lip as I smiled. "He's so funny. He has the most contagious laugh, even if I seldom hear it, and his smile could light up a room. It's hard for me to smile most of the time, but I can't help but do it when he's around. When life gets difficult, I'm glad I have him around. No, I'm glad I have him around all the time. He just makes living easier." I felt my shoulders drop even more as I continued talking about him. I barely acknowledged the fact that Katlyn's hand had stopped and she was merely staring at me, taking in everything I said. "He's the youngest of my friends and he's so innocent, but that's what I love about him. It's one of his best qualities and I'm glad he still possesses it today. It's really admirable that he can still be who he is even though he doesn't have the easiest life. Despite that, though, he is well aware of the world around him and what's going on. He's so loyal and tough, he'd do anything to help a friend, even if he gets hurt while doing so. He doesn't have a strong opinion on the conditions of the world like my other friends because of his innocence, but that's a relief because when I'm with him, I can almost forget about it. Nobody else can do that." It took every ounce of my strength to not cry as I talked about him. "I miss him a lot, I'd be lying if I said I didn't. He's just my best friend and I'd do anything for him, even volunteering for the Games, but if I survive this and he's reaped, I guess I can't." My voice cracked and then Katlyn was pulling me into a hug. I still didn't allow the tears to fall, but my breathing was jagged. She pulled away and placed her hands around my neck.

"Then, out there on that stage, pretend you're talking to him. He'll be so proud to see you happy despite everything and that matters a little more than getting sponsors." I smiled at the thought of Carlos smiling when he saw me happy on the screen. Katlyn motioned for me to stand in front of the mirror and I did so. I was relieved that I had fought back the tears, otherwise my eyes would be bloodshot, tarnishing the perfect image she had spent so much time molding me into. Looking in the mirror, I had never been dressed so formally. I didn't look bad; in fact, I looked better than I had in my entire life. "Thank you, Katlyn."

"You're most welcome. It's about time to go, are you ready?" She met my eyes in the mirror and I took a few minutes before I nodded. She took my hand and gave it a quick squeeze before leading me out of the dressing room to the elevator. I swallowed saliva as I stepped in with Sylvie and the rest of our group, then we were going down to the where the interviews were held. When we arrived, we joined the line of the tributes and once the rest of the districts joined us, we paraded onto the stage.

"You both will do fine. I'm really proud of your progress so far." Amaro whispered just before we left and I smiled a thanks a him. It was almost surreal to step in front of the stage in front of thousands of people, plus all the ones in their districts. I pulled my lips into a wide, open mouthed grin as I followed Sylvie to our seats. Once all twenty-four of us were settled, Caesar appeared on the stage with a winning smile. He told a joke before gesturing for the girl from District 1 to sit with him at the center of the stage. The interviews went quicker than the Opening Ceremonies and, once Sylvie stepped off, he called me up. I stood and walked to the vacant chair, shook Caesar's hand, and sat down.

"Good to see you, Logan. Tell me, how is our city different from yours in District Nine?" He rested his ankle on his knee and folded his hands in his lap, waiting for me to answer.

"Well, you have brighter lights and there are more electronics to use." I answered truthfully.

"But you're a smart young man, scoring the highest out of all the District 9 tributes in the past three years! Wouldn't you say so, folks?" He turned to the audience and they didn't hesitate to agree. "Because of that, it shouldn't have taken you too long to get used to. Am I right?"

"Oh, you are definitely right." I smiled.

"Ah, there are those dimples! I was very taken by them as they are very charming. Anyways, Logan, do you find it a coincidence that your jacket and my hair are similar shades?" Caesar's hand flew up to brush through his hand dramatically, and I chuckled. I had noticed his hair, evidently, but I hadn't dwelled on it. Now that he mentioned it, I did see the similarities. My jacket was gold, and his hair was a shade of golden yellow.

"Thank you, Caesar, and I don't find it a coincidence. May I just say that color suits you very well." I was still smiling then I leaned forward to get a better look at his hair.

"Well, thank you. But enough about me, at least for right now." He winked at the audience, flashing his teeth, before continuing. "How do you plan on making it in the arena?" Things had switched to the Games in a heartbeat and I opened my mouth to answer, but before I could, my teeth grazed my bottom lip.

"Well, you see, Caesar..." I began unsure. Then, I pictured Carlos watching at home and whispering to himself for me to continue, to overcome being thrown off. "I plan on using the training that I've had the best I can. It's been _very_ beneficial for me."

"And I know you will." Caesar replied, barely blinking an eyelash at my answer. "So sorry, but we're out of time. I wish you the best of luck, Logan Mitchell, tribute of District 9." He took my hand and pulled me up, raising my arms over my head. I gave a wave of my free hand before bowing and returning to my seat. The rest of the interviews went by, with Caesar keeping his enthusiasm until the last one, and then we retreated into the Training Center.

"Good job." Branch said, prompting me to join him in the elevator.

"Thanks, you too."

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" I ignored the fact that a knot had formed in my stomach at his question.

"Yeah. Yourself?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. See you tomorrow then." He flicked his hand in a wave and then left me alone in the elevator. I took in a deep breath as the elevator passed the eighth floor then stopped at mine. Stepping out, I noticed Sylvie, Amaro, and the stylists hadn't arrived so I took the opportunity to shower. I allowed my thoughts to roam, avoiding anything that had with the Games and the fact that they started. I thought of home and imagined my family's reactions when they saw me on the screen. When they heard my voice for the first time in days. I placed my hands on the wall and ducked my head, attempting to get myself together. The faint sound of my stomach growling brought me out of the shower and I got dressed, allowing the machine to style my hair. I exited my room to see that Valencia was just making her way towards my door, and she beamed when she saw me.

"Logan! Fantastic job tonight!" She said, and I realized I would miss her never ending compliments.

"Thanks." I said humbly as I walked with her to the table. I spent dinner reviewing the information I had acquired the last three days from training. Then, I forced myself to stop otherwise I wouldn't be able to eat. It was the last full meal I would have in the apartment, and I didn't want to waste it. Dinner was quiet and over all too soon.

"You both gave very thoughtful answers. Good job." Amaro commented once Sylvie had stepped off the stage on the screen in front of us.

"Thanks." We said at the same time before glancing at each other. I couldn't help but smile and she returned one, albeit smaller than mine. The boy from 12 looked frightened, but he opened up in the middle of the interview, due to Caesar's attempts to make him feel better. Then the anthem played and, for the last time, we shut off the screen. I sat in between Katlyn and Amaro, afraid to speak. Afraid of tomorrow. Finally, Valencia rose and took Sylvie and my hands in hers, pulling us up.

"It has been an absolute privilege to be your escort during your time here. I hope you do well and to see you again." She paused, tears filling the brim of her eyes. "Farewell to you both. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." She planted a kiss on our foreheads then exited, still sniffling.

"I'll try and help you guys out, but I won't be surprised if I'm surrounded by sponsors the moment I arrive at Headquarters." Amaro commented lightly. I couldn't help but laugh and inclined my head. "Just, be careful and, again, don't get caught up at the Cornucopia in the beginning. Also, find water as soon as you can." His hands rested on each of our shoulders and he smiled down at us. "I have faith that District 9 will be victorious this year." He gave our shoulders a squeeze before he too exited the room. My stomach was still flipping as I turned to face Katlyn.

"I'll come to you before dawn. It's best if you go to bed now. See you tomorrow." She gave me a brief hug before she walked out of the room. I made my way to my room in a trance. I knew sleep wouldn't come naturally and there was only one way I could force myself to sleep. I planted myself in front of the window, sinking in the chair, and took in the lights of the city. Sometime, around 11:00, I crawled into bed, the lights still in front of my eyes.

* * *

As she promised, Katlyn woke me before dawn and we took the elevator to the roof. I took in the sky over the buildings of the city and imprinted the image into my mind. A hovercraft appeared with a ladder dropping down and I positioned myself on it, instantly freezing as I was lifted inside the hovercraft.

"Hello, Logan. I'm just going to insert a tracker in you. It'll only be a little pinch." She inserted the syringe into my skin and I felt the sharp, painful point of the needle prick my skin. Once I was released from the ladder, I sat down to eat, forcing myself to ingest the food in front of me despite my nerves. I glanced out the window for the remainder of the ride, only looking away to smile at Katlyn when she sat down across from me. In the beginning, the ride felt long but once the windows blacked out, I wished we were back at the Training Center. The hovercraft landed and Katlyn and I walked down a tube underground. Then, we arrived at a chamber that would be used for my preparation, called the Stockyard in District 9.

"Your clothes should be here... Ah, here they are." Katlyn said twenty minutes later, after I had showered and brushed my teeth. She unwrapped the package and I dressed in the uniform. "I'm sorry, but I don't have a token for you. I knew I was forgetting something."

"Don't worry about it, Katlyn." I said quietly, offering her a reassuring smile. "I'll be okay."

As if to make it up to me, she held the hooded black jacket open for me and I put my arms into it then proceeded to zip it up. "How does it feel?" She asked. I stepped away and got a feel of the jacket.

"It's comfortable. Wow, it actually fits perfectly." There was a tiny hint of a smile on her lips before her mouth dropped down to a line again.

"And the boots?"

"They're fine too."

"Great. Do you want more food?" The flips returned to my stomach and I shook my head, choosing to drink water while I still could. I paced around the room, wringing my hands nervously, before Katlyn told me to sit down, to save my energy. We sat together on the couch and her arm wrapped around my shoulder. Every now and then, the silence was broken by my audible, nervous exhales.

"Good morning, tributes. It's time to prepare for the launch. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." A female voice said exactly at 10:00. I wet my lips as I stood up and walked with Katlyn to the metal plate near the wall.

"You'll do fine, Logan." She said reassuringly and pulled me in for one last hug once I had stepped onto the plate.

"Thank you for everything, Katlyn." I whispered in her hair and she squeezed me in response. Her lips brushed against my cheek and she released me. She was smiling, a mixture of pride and encouragement, as the cylinder encased me. I looked at her until I was brought into darkness. I started to breathe deeply, relaxing myself, as I rose, finally arriving and settling in the open air.

"Ladies and gentleman, let the Seventy-second Hunger Games begin!" Claudius Templesmith announced and the countdown began.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry to end it there! I'll be updating this as soon as possible so don't worry. Also, Happy Birthday to Mr. Carlos Pena Junior! :)


	3. Neither Noble Nor Depraved

**A/N**: So sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter, finally! Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story; it really means a lot!

* * *

I stood planted on the circle for the next fifty-five seconds. The time allowed me to take in my surroundings. Objects were strewn around us, the more beneficial ones closer to the Cornucopia. Beyond the Cornucopia, it looked like the land sloped downward. I didn't see any trees yet, being that the arena was a gulch. That much was obvious. If I made it far from the blood bath, I would have to find shelter as soon as possible. Because of that, I hoped a patch of trees were at the foot of the hill just beyond the Cornucopia. All of the tributes had their eyes set on the horn, though most wouldn't make it there. I glanced at Sylvie to see she had her eyes determinedly set on a backpack that was a mere few yards away from her. Thirty seconds. Time had never gone by so slowly. The male from District 2 made to step off his plate before he stopped himself quickly. There was a slight disturbance in the air before it went back to normal. I could hardly believe that this was actually happening. I bent my elbows, putting one in front of me and the other behind me, with twenty-five seconds left on the clock. I didn't bend my back yet, however, to get into the full running position.

"23, 22, 21, 20..." Claudius continued, dragging it out purposely. I had to have been standing on the circle for longer than a minute. It was impossible for time to go by this slow. I wet my lips as I glanced at the objects again. If I ran right by the Cornucopia, I could snatch a backpack. That was also putting me at the risk of interacting with one of the Careers. "17, 16, 15, 14..." I didn't get how we weren't at the single numbers yet. I took the time that I still had to glance around the arena. There wasn't a camera in sight, but I knew we were still being filmed. I was being projected on the screen in the square at home. My eyes returned to the slope, and I knew that was my best route. The ground was cracked and there were patches of snow, which was a strange sight. I wasn't used to such a rural area, but I could take in the arena later. I controlled my breathing, gathering up my energy and savoring the last few seconds I had on the metal plate. Then, the gong rang. I flew off the plate and ran for the grassy slope. My jacket bounced on my more meaty shoulders and I avoided any interaction with the Careers or the other tributes. Never in my life had I been so nimble, but I blamed it on the adrenaline rush. I followed the route I had planned in my head and veered towards the backpack I had pursued while standing on my plate. Then, a body cut in front of me and snatched it up for themselves. Anger boiled inside of me, but I knew I had to keep moving. I heard an arrow shoot past me before I saw it and I considered myself lucky it landed in the ground as opposed to some part of my body. I snatched it up and continued running, gripping onto the thin projectile and avoiding the patches of snow. My feet carried me to the edge of the slope and I threw out my arms immediately, in an attempt to balance myself as I scrambled down the steep hill. My hands had suddenly become covered in sweat, causing the arrow to become slippery. Somehow, while still making my way down the hill, I managed to wipe my hands on my pants, retaining my grip on the arrow. I would have to do this multiple times depending on how long my route downhill was. However, I knew I could not stop running until I reached flatland, or some kind of pass. It would be a long way, there was no doubt about that, but I had enough faith in myself to accomplish it, to survive at least the first day of the Games. I had lost track of the other tributes, only aware of my increased heart rate and how fast my breath was escaping from my mouth. Yet, if I stopped now, they would find me and have their way with me. I could not have that, not now or ever and especially because I could not bear to know that Carlos would have to watch them kill me. That, in turn, would kill him and he could act out. Therefore, I kept running, about halfway down the slope where the boulders were replaced with trees. I could see flatland now, and it looked so inviting. There had been different paths the tributes could take, and I hoped most of them had taken the others. That would give me time to myself for a bit. I ignored the burning sensation in my legs, ignored the overwhelming urge to stop and catch my breath. I could not risk being seen, not when I was so close to the bottom of the slope. It would have been easy to allow myself to fall and tumble down the rest of the way, yet I did not. Rather, I kept pushing my feet to hold me upright. Then, out of nowhere, I heard the vague sound of an arrow being released from the quiver. I felt it graze by my knee and then more arrows were being shot at me. My heart rate picked up even more and fear overcame me. I was the target of all of these arrows, but for what? I could not dwell on that as I ran even farther down the slope. The flatland was so close, I hoped I could make it.

"Come on! Catch up to him!" I heard the male from District 1 yell, and then more arrows were being loaded and shot. Whoever was shooting them had doubled up, now shooting two arrows at a time. I was a few feet from the bottom of the slope and I took the chance that was right in front of me. I jumped into the air to cover the last bit of land that was between me and the pass. I felt as if I was flying, and then I felt a searing pain on the back of my right forearm. It broke all aspects of pretending to fly, bringing me right back to reality. I fell to the ground and rolled over, stopping in the middle of the flatland. I was gasping from the sudden air I allowed into my lungs, and clutching my arm. The skin had been pierced, and the arrow stuck out of the back of my arm. The pain, and thus lack of numbness, told me that a nerve had not been hit, which I found a little bit heartening.

"I'm almost out! I'm not wasting them on him!" The male from District 4 said, though his voice was extremely faint.

"Fine." A female voice snapped and she withdrew her sword from the sheath. I turned over, with my back facing her and prepared myself to get up and run. I was not going to die yet, if I had to. I heard her walking towards me, calculating how much time I had before I had to get up. She was close, but not close enough. I was just getting ready to get up when another girl spoke up.

"Come _on_." This was my chance. I heard the wisp of the sworded girl's jacket as she turned around and I stood up. Still clutching my arm, I continued running across the flatland. It was open range, though this land was surrounded with smaller hills. I hoped I could make it to the other side of one.

"That's right, 9. Keep running. You're the only one left!" I didn't register the meaning of these words just yet, simply focusing on the nearest hill. I was grateful my stride was long since I covered the distance between me and the hill quite quickly. I was still somehow holding the arrow I picked up, refusing to give it to them. My jacket whipped against my legs as I closed the last bit of distance and finally arrived at the hill. I ran up the length of it and landed on the other side. Now alone, I allowed myself time to relax on the ground underneath me, resting my back against the small mound of rock comfortably. I glanced at the arrow in my arm and felt my breath catch. I was unsure of where to start with removing it, but I considered myself lucky I had only been shot with one. Two had been released from the quiver, and the other had grazed my shoulder. I was not sure how that one had missed me, but I wasn't going to ask. I merely stared at my arm in contemplation before glancing around me. There wasn't anything that would lessen the pain of removing it. I knew that, depending on how deep it was, I could bleed to death if I pulled it out the wrong way. I released the one I'd been holding on the ground, next to the length of my body and twisted my arm to inspect the arrow. I was relieved it hadn't gone right through my arm, otherwise I would be in serious trouble. I wracked my brain for anything that would help me remove this arrow. I came up with nothing, which was just my luck, and pressed my teeth together. I couldn't panic now, I had to figure out a way to get the arrow out of me. If Kendall was here, I would have gladly allowed him to resolve this issue, but he wasn't. I was as alone as ever, meaning I had to solve my own problems. I knew that I was, without a doubt, open game here since the Careers most likely watched where I landed so I would have to keep moving. Unfortunately, for me, there were only grass and gravel in front of me, neither of which could conceal me from the other tributes. From my spot, I tried to survey the land in front of me, noticing a mound of rocks that would work to some degree. However, beyond that, was a small patch of trees. Just as I was about to contemplate when I should head to the patch of trees, the cannon boomed. It stopped at eleven, leaving only thirteen tributes alive. I knew some of those fourteen were hiding out in the trees in front of me, though running into one of them was a chance I was willing to take. I had no idea where the Careers were, in fact they could be getting ready to ambush me, and I found myself wishing that I did. I was already injured, and they had the advantage over me since they had swords and made themselves scarce. Because of that, I ultimately decided that I would wait until nightfall to begin my journey to the trees. Using the stars to point me in the right direction, the darkness of the night would cover me and, if I was extremely quiet, I just might have a chance of making it to the second day.

* * *

A blue light illuminated the sky just as I was getting ready to move. The crest of the Capitol was projected with THE FALLEN underneath. The two from three, the girl from four, the two from five, the two from six, Branch, the girl from eight, Sylvie, and the girl from twelve. Sylvie's death meant that the win was completely dependent on me, and that was what the male from District 1 had meant when he said I was the only one left. I had known Branch, he was the boy I had briefly become acquainted with during training. The fact that he was dead already made me feel horrible, even worse than I did about Sylvie's death. Even so, I knew the people who knew them would be in grief tonight. I raised a hand to run it through my hair before I calculated who was left to distract myself from what the people at home were doing. The two from one and two, the boy from four, the girls from seven and eight, me, the two from ten and eleven, and the boy from twelve all remained in the running. The light blue projection faded away and I slowly stood up, gripping the arrow in my hand. It was my only weapon and could be used as a deterrent if I used it correctly. There wasn't a sound in the arena and I made my way down the hill. I found myself wishing I had something to cover my back, but these were the Games. I had only been able to grab the arrow that was in my hand. My eyes darted from side to side as I continued my trek to the trees. If I hadn't been injured, I would've rolled down the hill without even thinking twice about it. Unfortunately, I had to resort to walking. All of my senses were focused on finding something out of the ordinary, so I could prepare for whatever came my way. The grass muffled my footsteps and as my eyes adjusted to the dark, I could see that I would be able to walk on it until I reached the trees. There was no doubt in my mind that the other tributes, especially the Careers, were still awake. I kept walking, however, unsure of how my pace was so leisure and relaxed when there were twelve other people wishing to kill me. I didn't want to estimate how much longer I had before I reached my destination, since that would inevitably bring the Careers right to me like right now. I saw that happen all the time in previous Games.

_Focus, Logan_. I thought to myself, keeping my hands at my sides and my breath barely audible. To my left materialized a small body of water, that was extremely shallow. I hadn't heard or seen anyone near it, so I took a detour. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was until I saw that water. I sidestepped to it and got down on my knees to lap up the liquid. It was cool and felt incredible sliding down my throat. I tried to remain quiet as I drank, not stopping until my stomach finally felt full again. I considered myself lucky I hadn't been shot or stabbed while I had been hydrating. I glanced at my arm before dunking it in the water, but I didn't feel a difference. I wanted to remove the arrow underneath the water, but that would no doubt taint the clear blue color of it. This would then tell the Careers that I had been here, if they were looking for me.

I removed my arm, watching the water drip from the arm of my jacket. My training hadn't prepared me for this, which I found extremely unfortunate. My instincts, however, told me to push the arrow through the other side of my forearm, snap off the head, and then pull the feathered end through. I was not thrilled with this idea, however, and decided to wait until I reached the shelter of the trees. I stood up again and continued on my way, all of my senses completely focused on anything that might surprise me. I had one more hill to go down before I reached the trees and I stopped at the top, gathering myself together. It was shorter than the hill I'd gone down at the beginning of the Games, which was a relief. Remaining as quiet as I could, I increased the width of my steps as I made my way down the hill. With the trees only a few steps away, I realized that there was only a small amount, but their branches would conceal me during the daytime. This was, of course, dependent on how many other tributes had taken shelter there as well. Finally, I was at the edge and I walked in.

My eyes were fully adjusted to the darkness, so I could see the silhouettes of the tree trunks. Once I decided I was alone, I walked to a tree that was off to the left side of the tiny patch, which would conceal me from view for the most part. I sat down, placing the arrow between my legs as I glanced at the one in my arm. I knew I had to push it through to the other side, which would hurt; I was aware of this without the shadow of a doubt. Before I proceeded to remove it, I allowed my mind to drift to Carlos. For his sake, I hoped he wasn't watching right now because it would hurt him to see me like this. I knew that he didn't like watching me run for my life from the Careers, and then being shot in the arm. He would hate that, it would anger him. I missed him, and I knew he missed me. I leaned my head against the trunk of the tree, and stared up at the branches.

I had gone around a week without seeing him, and I would have to go through two more, if I did survive this. No, I had to. I couldn't think like that and Carlos needed me back home. I felt my eyes moisten as I continued thinking about him and I shook my head, glancing down at the tip of the arrow. I was procrastinating on removing the arrow in my arm, though thoughts of Carlos calmed me. His beaming face, which lit up his eyes, whenever he found something funny, which was rare. His laugh, his passion for making life easier for us, for me. I hoped that he would continue being himself, despite that I was away. Kendall and James would need some comic relief, and Carlos was perfect for that. I avoided thinking of the last time we had seen each other, which was in the Justice Building back in District 9, and instead dwelled on the few enjoyable times we had together.

As I thought back to a memory, my left hand raised and gripped the arrow that pierced my right forearm. I focused on Carlos' laughing face as I poked the arrow through my bicep. With the amount of muscle in my arm, I could leave the bone undisturbed during this little operation. The pain was unbearable, however, and I bit my lip, just thinking about Carlos and remembering his contagious laugh, his beautiful smile that lit up his features, especially his eyes. Automatically, once I had pushed the arrow through completely, I snapped off the head and shoved it in my pocket. Then, I pulled out the shaft and shoved it under me. Immediately, my arm felt better, despite the little blood oozing from the punctures, and I continued thinking about Carlos as I applied direct pressure to it. I was glad to be relieved of the pain, having been afraid I would lose use of my arm if a nerve had been hit.

Seeing me in that amount of pain before had killed Carlos, I knew that much. I allowed the arrow between my legs to fall to the ground as I rested my head on my knees before realizing how stupid this was and leaning against the tree instead. Going through such a traumatizing experience took a lot out of me, and I was ready to sleep for the rest of the night. I had about seventeen more days to go, if it was already Day 2, and I was unsure of how I would continue on. The pain was more than I could withstand, and because of it, I could feel beads of sweat pouring down my face. There were two arrow sized holes on both sides of my forearm and, if I didn't cover them in _something_, I was vulnerable to getting an infection. I found myself hoping that Amaro was talking with sponsors so he could send me some kind of medicine.

He had said that they would like me since I scored a seven from my session with the Gamemakers. I knew that bits of blood had stained the inside layer of my jacket, but I was not about to take it off. I could feel a cold wind picking up, the rustling of the leaves that surrounded me told that much. It felt as if I had been put into this arena weeks ago when the reality of it was I had only been in here for about twelve hours. I had so many more hours to go, which would consist of fighting for my life. Already, I was at the disadvantage. The red, sticky liquid tinted my fingers the deep color. I wished to be back at the small pool of water, to wash the blood away for good. However, that would put me in danger of being killed and I remained rooted to my spot on the floor of the small woods. I didn't unzip the jacket, for fear the cold would irritate the punctures.

As I was contemplating taking another journey to the water, I heard a twig snap from the weight of a foot. Immediately, my eyes darted around for the source of sound. I knew it could have easily been my mind and my fear, but then, I could not be sure. These were the Games, where anything could happen. A mere perception of my fear or not, I listened for another sound. I did not expect whoever was hunting me to reveal themselves and not kill me. I was completely for the taking; my wounded arm would make it significantly more easy to catch me off guard and end me, or whatever they decided to do. I glanced up at the branches of the trees around me, searching for one that was in close diameter, and had low branches. My searched ended a few trees over and I slowly stood up, grabbing the arrow with my right arm. It felt better, and I was glad to see that I could use it without any pain. This information told me I would not be at a huge disadvantage.

I made my way to the tree, with all of my senses alert once more, and scrambled up the length of it. The bark scratched my palms, but I paid no mind as I climbed up and rested. I leaned back against the tree and almost relaxed, shielded from view by the pine branches. I could feel my eyes closing as I maintained an iron grip on my arm; the lack of blood running told me that I had applied enough pressure. Still, I held onto it, as if I thought it would fall off the moment I let go. Just as I allowed my head to tilt back and rest against the trunk of the tree, my eye caught pine nuts hanging from in-between the pine leaves. My mind automatically went back to the Training Center where I had learned the different edible plants. Raw, the pine nuts would have a resinous taste, but the sight of them reminded me how hungry I was. I shifted my weight forward on the branch and snatched one.

Leaning back again, I broke apart the pine nut and raised it to my mouth. I was aware that a metallic taste would be left in my mouth, but I deemed that better than being cotton-mouthed. I bit into the pine nut and rested against the tree, almost forgetting where I was and what I was doing here. I deemed the tree snapping I had heard simple paranoia, brought on by what the males from 1 and 4 had said. They had already threatened my life and they had only known me for a solid five days. I knew I could not be surprised, considering what animals they were, though it still shocked me. Upon finishing off the pine nuts, I got comfortable against the smooth trunk of the tree, fully aware of the fact that the outermost layer was just as edible as the pine nuts dangling in front of me.


End file.
